


A Sweet Future

by itsnotyugoitsyuugo



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Post-Despair, oh and ko is sort of characterized differently? I wrote him the way I think he'd be post dr, so like... please don't hate me aa, this is like. based off of that official art with ko handing hina those love cookies obviously., this isn't that good since I finished it on a whim but enjoy I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotyugoitsyuugo/pseuds/itsnotyugoitsyuugo
Summary: Nagito tries to give a bag of cookies to Hajime in hopes of him accepting his feelings.





	

Nagito’s hands shook behind his back, both meticulously handling a bag of cookies. The last thing he’d want was for them to slip through his fingers – and just after he asked Teruteru to make a batch! Cookies weren’t exactly the chef’s forte since he cooked meals rather than desserts, but the confections came out exquisite nevertheless. Now if only his mechanical left hand shut up its ceaseless creaking.

He tiptoed outside the boat quarters, visiting the radiating sunset and swishing waves. His other classmates sat inside to enjoy banter and Teruteru’s cooking, but one person remained on deck. He hung his arms over the railing of the boat and looked off in the distance, like he was revering the calm rolling clouds and scenic atmosphere. Hajime Hinata or Izuru Kamukura – it didn’t matter which name belonged to him. Nagito’s feelings didn’t waver one bit.

Nagito slowly walked toward Hajime, the closing distance increasing his intimidation. Goodness, he didn’t even know what to say. He lived the feelings this boy gave him – a surge of warmth and friendliness always washed over him, like this one person was home. Truly, he once disdained him for not having a talent. But the way Hajime always persevered and pummeled any obstacle in the way made Nagito believe hope rested in anyone. None of that talent nonsense mattered to him anymore – his ardor stemmed from something else. Hajime was insane for thinking about befriending and understanding Nagito. But that’s what he loved about him the most.

And all of these emotions are what he wanted to confess.

With all the positivity that’s happened – the progression of recovering from the most despair inducing event in history, the reconciliation between his classmates, the promise for a new future – something was bound to go wrong. His “luck” screwed him over so many times, he was surprised with all of these turns of events there hasn’t been a sprinkle of misfortune.

Nagito finally made his way up to Hajime. His voice was trembling, like his knees knocking back and forth. “Um... hi, Hajime.”

Hajime turned to face him. “Oh, hey! I didn’t hear you coming,” he glanced at the sea below before continuing, his newly heterochromatic eyes sparkling with the reflection of the waters. “Standing here makes it sort of hard to hear.”

“It’s a nice view. I don’t blame you for staying out here.”

“It’s odd not seeing anyone outside when it’s so nice. I guess they’re busy with something.”

The bag of cookies was weightless in Nagito’s hands, but for some reason they felt like a ton.

Nagito couldn’t send any neural signals to his head telling him to just hand over the bag and get everything over with. All his energy was imbued into his awkward standing next to Hajime, wordless. He wondered where his resolve went. He scurried on right away to request everyone to leave him be and to remain inside and even had one of them make cookies for him, but when the moment came his plan halted. He felt sweaty and wished he wrote a script beforehand. Never in his life had he been _this_ tense.

This wasn’t characteristic of him. Whatever he did usually ended up in his favor, despite most of his decision making being equivalent to a game of Russian roulette. He never had to worry about the results of things he did since he originally thought it all added to hope in the end – but in reality, he was causing more destruction. He had been so reckless previously, but now he had to teeter between all his choices. He was _terrified_ of making any more mistakes.

And now he was dealing with a person he held dear to his heart. He didn’t want to do anything to risk damaging their already shaky relationship. The repairing of the world didn’t erase what happened in the past, and only now is Nagito realizing the repercussions of what he’s done before. If he hadn’t become a slave to his life, would things be different now?

But it was too late to think about regrets. He put himself into this situation and whether he wanted to or not, and he had to get through it. He couldn’t rely on his prescience or his luck. For the first time in his life, he had to fall back on himself.

With all of his qualms, Nagito sighed deeply and held out the bag of cookies. Hajime was astonished, almost grabbing the railing from this out-of-nowhere gesture. Nagito, on the other hand, had his palpitations thumping hard in his chest. He was flushed, but didn’t pay too much mind to it. All he focused on was the boy in front of him, who was at a loss for words.

“Everything I’m going to say will sound... bizarre. I don’t have any idea what your reaction will be, which might be surprising coming from me. This is probably the first time I’ve been unable to predict the next moment,” he chuckled at his statement. “But, I guess that’s the fun in living a normal life. I could get used to it.”

“Hajime. The last time we were alone together was just before... I bombed the hotel. I understand if you want to stay away from me. I regret what I’ve done and I should’ve known better than to endanger the lives of our friends – on multiple occasions. Looking back on it, it’s like traipsing through an old embarrassing photo album. Especially the things I’ve done to you... I’ve been horrible. I don’t want these to be the only memories with us – I want to make new ones. _Better_ ones. The bad times are nearly over, and it’s only right to balance them out with the good. I want to get to know you and to spend time with you more. Before, you’ve been so considerate and took the time to talk to me, even if it was a little bit. I should return the favor, but at the same time I have a selfish request. So selfish you could categorize it as a sin. Hajime, I don’t want to force you into anything but I want to know... if there’s the tiniest possibility that... you’ll...”

Hajime threw his arms around Nagito, causing him to drop the bag of cookies onto the deck. Nagito could barely breathe as he squeaked out the last words. “... accept me.”

Nagito held his arms up in the air, unsure whether to return the hug or not. No matter his lack of response, Hajime continued to act on his own. He pulled away, but his hands rested on Nagito’s shoulders like he was trying to keep their distance at a minimum. “Geez, Nagito... what kind of question is that? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re a walking health hazard. There’s no way I’m leaving you alone. Someone needs to keep you in check, and that person’s going to be me. You don’t need to ask if I’m going to accept you – I’ve already decided that myself.”

Nagito winced. “Oh...”

He blinked a few times in disbelief to make sure this was reality. It’s not that he was dissatisfied with the answer – in fact, he felt pretty uplifted by the honesty and compassion of it. But his shock came from how Hajime interpreted what he said wrong – _completely_ wrong. With his insightful observations and discoveries during class trials, it was baffling how he didn’t realize Nagito was trying to confess his feelings to him. Somehow arose an oblivious Hajime saw this confession as platonic instead of romantic. The hilarity of the situation was enough to make him laugh.

And so he did. He leaned forward and felt tears forming in his eyes, laughing and laughing until his sides hurt.

“N-Nagito? Are you okay?” Hajime said, unsettled by the other’s sudden outburst.

“Yes... thank you,” he covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his chuckles. “It’s just that... the cookies...”

“The cookies...” Hajime stepped back and looked down at the bag of cookies, now sitting on the deck of the boat. “Shoot! You got those for me, right? Sorry...”

He bent down to pick up the now cracked treats. Nagito couldn’t help but smile fondly at the crestfallen expression on Hajime’s face, looking like he witnessed someone _die_ rather than being worried over a bag of cookies. “It’s not your fault. I should be the one to blame since I let go of it.”

“You say that so I’ll feel better, huh. There’s no use arguing over it...” Hajime’s look softened, and then raised an eyebrow at Nagito. “You’re sharing these with me, right?”

“What?” he frowned. “Is it too much for you to eat? There’s not even a lot. I remember you having a stronger stomach.”

Hajime shook his head. “No – I just thought it’d be nice to eat some cookies with my friend. That isn’t too much to ask, right?”

He smiled at the boy he loved, not omitting one centimeter of joy. “Of course, not. I’d love to.”

Maybe things didn’t work exactly as he planned, but somehow he was fine with how everything turned out. There was no need to force his feelings onto Hajime, or even force himself to say them. That’s where the problem lied – he had no idea how to express himself. Instead of officiously racing over to attempt to become his lover, he should take some time to know who Hajime Hinata was. That’s what he said wasn’t it – he desired to start life anew with him. His failed confession was for the best.

And what was so bad about being friends with Hajime, anyway?

It was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is really bad, I know! I'm horrible at naming stuff and it usually ends up something embarrassing like that but I just. Don't really care.
> 
> I don't have much to say except for the fact that the entirety of this was a mistake and I don't have much pretense for it except that I really wanted to write something for the cookie art so here. Take it. Consume.
> 
> I'd appreciate it if someone dropped down to the comments and dissect this piece of hogwash and tell me whether you liked it or not or? Please judge me the harshest you possibly can and poke fun at all of the mistakes. 
> 
> If there's anyone out there who took the time to read this whole thing then thank you so much! <3


End file.
